Marry Me (Two Shot)
by Dream Walker's Obsession
Summary: A short based on my new favorite song. He loves her, she doesn't know it, she loves him, he doesn't know it. I have a whole story in my head, but I had to get this out before I lost it. Disclaimer: I don't own Rose/Dimitri, or the song/lyrics. Inspired by the song, "marry me" by Thomas Rhett. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rose/Dimitri, or the song and no copyright infringement intended.

Marry Me- inspired by Thomas Rhett

I was 5 years old the when I first saw her. Her family was moving into the house next door. She was a firecracker, running around and making her parents crazy. She had shoulder length deep brown hair, it looked almost black, cute red lips and the brownest eyes I have ever seen. She was so full of life, so carefree, then again, what 5 year old isn't. We became fast friends, as the only two young children on the block, we had too. We used to play dress up, mostly thanks to my older sisters. They would put her in a dress and me in a little tux and marry us, over and over again. By age 10, she knew exactly what she wanted.

 _ **She wants to get married, she wants it perfect**_

 _ **She wants her grandaddy preaching the service**_

 _ **Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country**_

 _ **Not too many people, save her daddy some money**_

 _ **Ooh, she got it all planned out**_

 _ **Yeah, I can see it all right now**_

 _ **I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back**_

 _ **I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask**_

 _ **I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees**_

 _ **Yeah, she wanna get married**_

 _ **But she don't wanna marry me**_

As we got older, I noticed the changes, she became breathtakingly beautiful. Her shoulder length hair now reached her waist in natural waves. Her cute lips were now full and plump, those eyes, still the same brown, but they held more knowledge. At 16, she was the most popular girl in school. I, however, was slightly awkward. I didn't socialize a whole lot and had only a handful of friends. My feelings grew more and more every day. Just the sight of her made my heart beat faster in my chest.

 _ **I remember the night when I almost kissed her**_

 _ **Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever**_

 _ **And I always wondered if she felt the same way**_

We sat on the front porch of my house, her parents had been fighting and she needed to get away. We talked for hours, we laughed, she cried, I held her as tight as I could. I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to be the one she always came to when she was hurting. She had looked up at me, I stared into her eyes, looking for any sign of love, affection, anything to tell me she felt the way I did in that moment. I was about to lean in when her father yelled her name. I never got another chance.

 _ **When I got the invite, I knew it was too late**_

 _ **And I know her daddy's been dreading this day**_

 _ **Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away**_

 _ **I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back**_

 _ **I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask**_

 _ **I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees**_

 _ **Yeah, she wanna get married**_

 _ **But she don't wanna marry me**_

She is 21 now, how did I let her slip away. How could I never tell her how much she meant to me. Sure, I told her "love you" a hundred times, but never "I love you." Now, I sit here at my kitchen counter, her wedding invitation in my hand. She put a piece of paper in with it, "I can't do this without my best friend.", it read. My heart shattered. She has been and always will be my best friend, but things would be different now. She would have a husband, another man in her life to take her attention. I wouldn't matter anymore. He would be there to hold her when she cries, to wipe the tears off her cheeks. To congratulate her on her accomplishments, to provide a stable home and family. I wouldn't matter. Maybe I should tell her?

 _ **Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now**_

 _ **I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now**_

I couldn't do that, I wouldn't do that, I had to let her go. I had to give her away, and stay "just the friend".

 _ **But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now**_

 _ **So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back**_

 _ **Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask**_

 _ **I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees**_

I couldn't stay. I wanted to, I wanted to be there for her, but it hurt. She looked so beautiful in her gown. I caught a peek through the door of the bridal room. Her mom was there, pinning her hair up. Her dad was standing outside talking to several family members. This was actually happening, and I couldn't bare to watch it.

I left in search of solitude. There was this little cafe, about 2 blocks from the venue. We used to spend friday nights here with all of our friends, sitting around after the football games. This place meant a lot to me. I ordered a coffee, black of course, and poured the contents of my flask into it. The waitress didn't even bother to ask if I was okay. I sat here in my tux, tears stained on my face, sorrow surrounding me.

 _ **Yeah, she wanna get married**_

 _ **Yeah, she gonna get married**_

 _ **But she ain't gonna marry me**_

 _ **Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no**_

I heard the door chime, I couldn't be bothered to look up.

"Comrade?" The sound of an angel, my own personal, heaven sent angel.

I spun around, "Roza, what, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at the altar right now." I didn't understand, why was she here?

"I couldn't do it, Dimitri. How can I marry him, when, when I am in love with you?"


	2. Marry Me: The Wedding

_**Dimitri is in Bold,**_ _Rose is in regular print._

 ** _I wanted to try something different here, I hope you understand it the way I intended. It was slightly difficult to write this way, but I felt it was better explained together. As always, R &R and let me know your thoughts._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Dimitri and Rose. All rights go to the genius that created them._**

* * *

 _ **Marry Me: The Wedding**_

 **I denied myself for sixteen years, denied the fact that I was in love with my best friend, or rather, I just never told her. For sixteen years I kept my feelings for her hidden, I could never dream of her feeling the same way. She is beyond beautiful, smart, funny, reckless and so much more. There was no way she would ever feel the same way.**

Do you have any idea how hard it is to love someone for so long thinking they will never feel the same way? Growing up, I always loved my best friend, my Comrade. It took me many years to figure out that I was in love with him, but every time I thought he might feel the same, he did something to make me think otherwise. Like the night I went to him because my parents were fighting. I swear he wanted to kiss me, I could see it in his face, his eyes, but he didn't. He never mentioned that moment, never showed again that he wanted me as more than a friend. All the nights I spent at his house, crying over Adrian and his assholish ways, he never said anything.

There was no way he would feel the same about me, I was sure of it. When Adrian proposed, I felt like I couldn't say no. He came from a very wealthy prominent family, life with him would be easy, but I wouldn't be happy. I knew that from the start, but Baba was so insistent that he was a great guy, that I would learn to love him in time. I shouldn't have to learn to love him though, I just should.

 **When I received notice that she was to be married to her high school boyfriend, Adrian, I cried. I knew she cared for him, but I never thought she loved him, not enough to spend the rest of her life with him. So many nights she would cry to me about the way he treated her, made fun of her weird habits or the fact that she never wore makeup. She didn't need it though, she was perfect just the way she was. Back then if you had asked me if she would stay with him, I would have laughed and said they would break up any day. It didn't quite happen that way, but they did break up in the end.**

When we sent out the wedding invites, I prayed Dimitri would finally tell me he loves me. I wished for that day, I loved him more than anything and couldn't imagine going through life without him. He never said anything, not a single word, I gave up. I would marry Adrian and learn to love him, just like Baba said.

 **I watched her that day, through the door of the bridal room, she seemed so happy, so in love. I had to leave. I couldn't watch her promise to love someone else for the rest of her days when all I wanted was for her to love me, the way I love her.  
**

As I got ready that day, I caught Dimitri watching me in the bridal room, I could just barely see him out of the corner of my eye. I don't think he ever realized that I had seen him standing there. Baba came to get me, it was time to walk to the altar, but I couldn't do it. I wouldn't, I ran. I ran to the one place I knew he would be, our diner.

 **When she walked into that diner, I never would have expected the words she said.**

 _ ****Flashback****_

 _ **"I couldn't do it, Dimitri. How can I marry him, when, when I am in love with you?" Those words rang in my ears, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I just stared at her.**_

 _Please say something, anything, I was terrified that he didn't feel that same, that I just made a complete fool out of myself._

 _ **She looked so scared, scared that I wouldn't return her feelings, that she just made the biggest mistake of her life. Silent conversation flowing through us, I knew she was telling the truth, I could read it in her eyes, but how long has she felt this way? That is what I didn't know, but I wanted to.**_

" _ **Since ..since when?" I managed to ask after what felt like years.**_

" _Since …..forever. It's you, Comrade, it's always been you." I was breathless as those words left my lips, but no truer words have ever been spoken._

 _ **My heart threatened to beat out of my chest as I made my way across the short distance of the diner. Reaching out, cupping her cheek in one hand, my fingertips tingling at the feel of her warm skin. I continued to search her eyes, seeing the love I held for her returned in the soft brown depths.**_

 _I gazed intently back into his eyes as he looked into mine, love radiating from him. How could I have never seen this? How could I have let him go for so long?_

" _ **Roza…", I wanted to pour my heart out, I wanted her to know just how much I love her, but I couldn't talk.**_

 _ **"Kiss me, Dimitri, I don't want to talk," she said tilting her head back. Her high heels gave her an extra few inches, making her just shorter than me right now.  
**_

 _I wanted to kiss him, show him how much I love him. I have waited sixteen years for this moment, I didn't care that we stood in a diner with grungy floors and people gawking. I didn't care that I was in a wedding gown, supposed to be marrying another man. I didn't care about anything, only him, always him._

 _ **I closed the small gap between us, moving my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, wrapping her soft silky locks between my fingers, my other going to her waist. As our lips met for the first time, I felt a fire build and spread throughout my body. The world stopped moving, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't even hear the other people in the room. It was me and her, her and I and that was all that mattered.**_

 _Time froze, the world stopped, as his lips connected with mine. So soft, I always imagined how it would feel. His full lips claimed mine for his own, I felt complete, whole, most of all blissfully happy._

 _ ****End Flashback****_

 **Now I was the man at the altar that she would walk down to. I couldn't believe four years ago I was going to walk away from her, hoping she would be happy. I would never do that again, I would never walk away and I would always be there to make her smile.**

 **Over the last four years, we shared many first together, starting with that kiss in the diner. We made many memories, had many fights and a whole lot of love. I wouldn't trade the ups and downs with her for anything in the world. She was my everything, still is and I will love her till I stop breathing, maybe even after.  
**

Today I would marry my best friend, my one true love. After all the time we spent denying our love for one another, we would shout it to the world today. We spent the last four years making up for lost time, we would for the rest of our lives. I would love him to the moon and back a hundred times over, forever. I was nervous as Baba came to get me. I could see in his eyes that he knew this time, I wouldn't run away, I was getting married today.

 **The music started and I watched as my best man and the maid of honor made their way down. Christian and Lissa. Christian has been my best friend for many years, he kicked me a few times for never telling Rose how I felt. Lissa was Rose's best friend and couldn't have been happier than when Rose told her we were now dating. Next came my sister Viktoria and Mason, Rose's brother. Paul, my nephew, followed with the ring pillow and Katya, my niece, was behind him throwing flowers.**

I heard the music start, the time was now. The bridal party made their way to the altar, Baba holding me back until the last second he could. I knew he would have a hard time letting go this time. He told me before he knew I wasn't going to go through with the marriage to Adrian, even though he wanted me too. This time, he knew I wasn't backing out, he really would have to give me away.

 **As the music changed, my heart beat furiously in my chest. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until she walked in front of me. Looking down the long aisle to my beautiful wife to be, the air escaped my lungs quickly leaving me utterly breathless. She was radiant, an angel in life form.  
**

 **Her gown was a pure white, lace sleeves graced her arms, but left her shoulders bare, flowing all the way to the floor, leaving a moderate train to run behind her. A crystal belt sat around her waist, glistening in the sunlight. Her father, Abe, looked at me with such sadness in his eyes, knowing she wouldn't turn and run this time. He really would have to give her away.**

Dimitri stood under the wooden frame in front of me. A dark grey suit, white undershirt, and teal vest dressed his muscular frame. My six foot seven Russian God was unmistakably handsome. How was I so lucky to have him? How is he mine? I blinked back the tears that were rapidly forming in my eyes, noticing he himself wasn't holding them back.

 **I remembered how to breathe by the time they reached me, my heart still beating rapidly. Abe placed her hand on mine, giving me one last look, telling me to take care of her. I nodded, knowing I planned on doing exactly that for the rest of my life.  
**

 **Rose reached up and wiped something from my face, a tear, I hadn't noticed that I was crying.**

I reached up to wipe the fallen tear from his face, "Don't cry, Comrade." I knew he wasn't sad or scared even, he was beaming with happiness and love, I felt the same. I was desperately trying to hold my own tears from falling.

" **I can't help it, you are so-so beautiful, Roza." I wanted to kiss her now, I didn't want to wait another moment to make her mine.**

 **The officiant started the ceremony, but I don't remember any of it, I was in a different world. Looking into the eyes of the only girl I have ever loved, the woman I would spend the rest of my life with, I was memorized. I was, however, very aware of the moment he said I could kiss my bride, wasting no time to claim the lips of my angel.**

If you asked me what was said in the next ten minutes, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Dimitri and I exchanged vows on autopilot, our eyes never straying from the others. The moment the officiant said, "kiss the bride" was the only thing I was aware of. I wrapped my arms around his neck instantly, his soft full lips claiming mine. I could not be happier than I was in that moment.

Sixteen years we wasted.

 **Sixteen years I denied and hid my feelings for her.**

We can never go back and redo those years, they will forever be lost.

 **I will never get those years back, but I would spend the rest of my life making sure she knows just how much I love her.**

I will spend the rest of my days making it known not only to him but to everyone, how much I love him. Every moment of every day of every year, he would know.

 **Every morning, every night, every breath, every word. She would know.**

* * *

Author's Note:

* * *

There will not be a full story for this at this time. I decided to just do another one shot of the wedding/thoughts they were both having. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
